clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chill57181/Archives
These are the archives. If you want me to see it then go here. Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Chill57181! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Hey! I just joined so feel free to talk to meeeeeee! Chill57181 15:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Talk to me please I'm really lonely right now. I'd really like someone to talk to. Barkjon, TurtleShroom, Hat Pop, Sharkbate, Catzip888, Staffan15...Anyone? I need SOMEONE to talk too. I'll settle for anyone. Barkjon, OOJH123, Frenly, TurtleShroom, Hat Pop, Catzip, Staffan15, Sharkbate, Wompus78, Pingali Moi..ANYONE???????? But I will NOT talk to Sanity Penguin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's a str00del. Chill57181 16:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to my page! Hey OOJH123! Can we have a little talk? I'm kind of lonely. Ummm, echo? echo? echo? OOJH123, where did you go????? I'M LONELY! Chill57181 16:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello!--CatZip888 16:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Catzip! Can I add you on my friends list on my user page? Chill57181 16:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, go on.--CatZip888 16:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OK Thanks! You are going to be my first buddy on the Club Penguin Wiki! WOO HOO! Chill57181 16:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Chill if you want to talk to as more look here! 16:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! RE:Hey Hey OOJH123 I was wondering could I add you on my friends list on my user page please? Chill57181 16:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ummmmm, OK. Chill57181 16:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Announcements *SOMETHING *SOMETHING *SOMETHING *SOMETHING Hope I helped! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sharkbate but I don't understand that sorry Chill57181 17:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) From Wompus Friend Award - Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Clean-Up I might be cleaning up my talk page soon. Chill57181 01:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello Chill! You sound like a great User. This Alxeedo, not sure if you've heard about me or not. Here are some editing tips and other things =) *When editing a page, unless it's a talk page or says it's okay, please don't sign your signature. *If you want to talk to a User, there is a link next to most signatures leading to the person's talk page. If you want to talk to them, leave the message on that page, not your User talk page. *Try to focus other pages besides your User.When you want to get promoted, this will help you. *Hope you have a great time here!!!! If you want to ask questions, don't hesitate to ask. You can ask me or really anyone. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 01:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Aleexedo! Actually, I have heard alot about you. Thanks for the tips! By the way, can I add you on my buddy list on my user page? Chill57181 01:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! Plus, it's spelled Alxeedo. Once again, have a great time here! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Right. I know now :) Chill57181 19:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Read My Stories! Hey everyone! I am making stories. The first one, "The Day My Puffles Went On An Adventure" is a pretty fun one and I tried to include everyone I have on my user page buddy list. Have fun reading it! I'll have more stories to come! And be sure to check back because I am still working on Hacker Tracker! Chill57181 14:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The BIG Vote Hey fellow Wiki members! I will have a vote to decide who I should add to my friends list on the wiki. I will make a list of Wiki members that I can add, and then you tell me who you want to vote for! Just sign your name under who you want to vote for. But you can't vote for yourself otherwise I will remove the vote. Happy voting! (The voting will end on may 8th, the start of the Medieval Party, and after that I will check and see who has the most votes and add them to my friends list AND send them a "Congradulations! Your my buddy!" card through the user talk.) Please vote some more! Sheepman Pingu Penguin 4th Hale DillyDally Pingali Moi Votes For Sheepman Votes For Pingu Penguin Votes For 4th Hale Votes For DillyDally Votes For Pingali Moi *--Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Templates Can someone please tell me how to put templates on my user page? If not, I would like someone to put on the "Gary Fan" one, "Puffle Fan" one, "Seen Penguin Band" one and the "Seen Gary" one. Thanks! Chill57181 19:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I usually go looking at User pages. If there's one I want on mine, I click "Edit this page". It says lots of codes, obviously. If the Template is about Ninjas, I usually look for something with the word "Ninja" in it. It should look something like this: or something. Now here are the codes for the Templates you want! *Gary Fan: *Puffle Fan: *Seen Penguin Band: *Seen Gary: There you go! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Alxeedo! I'll try it. Chill57181 19:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) How to do a advance edit Like if you want to write the right thing do this Ex:Penguins Go in Edit this page and see what I mean. Editing a lot it's great for this wiki!OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 20:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) yo Can you go on the Shout Box? Nobody is there but me...I'm all alone <=(--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC). Not really Sharkbate. I can't seem to find it anymore! How do you get there? --Chill57181 14:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's up?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 14:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) idk vercool I can't find the shout box Chill57181 14:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Finished! Hey everyone! I completed my "Hacker Tracker" story! It's finished now. Chill57181 14:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Erm... Can you re-name your story? Barkjon and I started a story called "Hacker Tracker" back in March. We're still making it. Please? Also, to get on the shout box, go to the top of the screen and click "MORE". Then scroll down to "Manage Widgets". Click it. A blue bar will appear on top of the screen. Click the white arrow on the RIGHT hand side. Keep clicking it until you see "Shout Box". Click on the little green "plus" sign (+) and there you go!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I changed it to "Hacker Chaser". The title fits better anyways since they keep chasing the hackers everywhere. --Chill57181 14:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) THANKS! YOU ROCK! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) New Column Hey everyone! For those of you who have read the new newspaper, Club Penguin Newz, I am adding a new column, called "Ask Chill57181"! You can send in questions on the user talk. Chill57181 15:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Join The AVCT ATTENTION! JOIN THE AGENT VANDALISM CONTROL TEAM TO STOP BEN'S SOCKPUPPETS NOW! SIGN ON THE "AGENT ALERTS!" TALK PAGE TO JOIN! A very worried Chill57181 19:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the link for it: User:Chill57181/AGENT ALERTS! Signatures Can someone please tell me how to make a signature please? Chill57181 21:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) It's easy! To sign signatures do four of these: ~ Hope it helps! Double 22 21:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) No I mean a link to my talk page in my signature. Chill57181 21:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) This could help! Chill57181Talk to me! Just copy the code : )--Ced1214 '(Talk|Q&A|Cheese!)' 22:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Like this? How to view old comments Hey everyone! I just cleaned up my talk page. To view the old comments, just click on the "here" and it will take you to where my old comments are. Chill57181 16:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) New CP Ornament!! Hey everyone. I was looking at the 2009 Hallmark Ornament Dreambook and I saw a Club Penguin Ornament! It was a penguin with three puffles above him. Be on the lookout when the ornaments come out! Chill57181 19:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Order Query |} Please help me! Please help me! I want to know how to add pictures onto pages. Thanks! Chill57181 21:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know... If you get really mean and you are employed by the Agent Vandalism Control Team, you will get this humiliating template on your page! MWAHAHAHA! More Help! I need help. Here is a list of awards that I want: *Good Actor Award *Good Agent Award *Elitist Award *Ninja Award *Fox Cub Fanlist Award *MS Paint Award That's it! And I will like the Rollbacker award soon. Thanks! (By the way, the reason why I'm asking is because MrPerson777 won't put my awards on my page) --Chill57181 23:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) IM ON IT!--Ced1214 23:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) By the way, MrPerson777 quit a long time ago, so that's why he didn't put the awards on your page. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 23:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Frenley! (Oh and thanks for the tips once again Alxeedo ;))Chill57181 23:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) No No... don't put the awards of anyone unless they gave it to you, or you got permission from them. That can get you in big trouble. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:25, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ok whoops I'll change it before ANYONE notices. --Chill57181 00:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh... and ''this you have earned! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) yay! Thanks Alxeedo! You are a true friend of mine. I'd give you my award, but I can't upload my award or unaward on any pages! Just pretend it's there ;) --Chill57181 00:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yorkay Porkaaaaaaaaaaay! Yeah! Actually, that name is just a name for me to be funny. Really, my name is York. Call me Yorkay Porkay if you want, it is really fun to say. --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 00:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah! It is funny! LOL! By the way, can we be friends? --Chill57181 00:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) shout box go on the shout box! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Signature? Do you want a signature, for example, like this one? Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) If so, I can make you one! You can choose the... *Font *Font color *Backround color *What you want the link to say *Picture or Image You don't have to choose each one, but if you want to, just let me know! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmm. I'll think about it but most likley! --Chill57181 19:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) BOX CREATOR IS A FAKE! Hey everyone! Just to let you know Box Creator is fake. Here is proof. Email From Club Penguin Hello Chill57181! It's great to hear from you! I have no heard of this 'Box Creator' character but that does not mean he isn't real! There has been many question's about who created the box room and it could have been a penguin who built the box world! When you find out anymore details reguarding this famous penguin called 'Box Creator', please contact us and keep us updated! Waddle On! Club Penguin Fan Mail Archived again! I think I will be archiving these too. --Chill57181 20:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Archiving Talk! Most people wait till 100 or above not 12 or 13!--Barn Owls Rule 20:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ewww :P icky I am doing it soon --Chill57181 20:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hello my small friend! Clever pun for your new award from ME!!!: (an Elf Owl)--Barn Owls Rule 21:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello! I'm SBR09, a legendary user. I have a lot of edits, and I would like to be be very good friends with you. If you wanna meet on CP sometime, ask me. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Spongebobrocks09! I have a question. Sure! I'll be friends with you! And, I will give you my award! --Chill57181 23:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Do i... Get the team award? I am Silent Sock Seeker a.k.a. ME Barn Owls Rule!--Barn Owls Rule 23:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I join the Agent Vandalism Control Team HQ?Sure25 TALK 00:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yes you sure can! --Chill57181 00:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Please Adopt A Pet! Hello! Who wants a pet? You can get some at Chill57181's Pet Shop! We have a wide variety of animals, and we are getting more soon! We currently have Puppies, Tigers, Polar Bears, Grizzly Bears, Duckies and Kitties! Don't worry the wild animals are nice ;) --Chill57181 01:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!! PLEASE IF SOMEONE CAN RE-ADD ALL THE PICTURES ONTO THE MWA MWA PENGUIN ARTICLE, PLEASE DO IT! I MOVED THEM BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! PLEASE PLEASE RESTORE THEM! --Chill57181 03:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hmph No fair. I joined your vandal team yet I didn't get an award! I came up with almost every CODE name!! Why did I not get it eh? I thought I was your friend and I didn't get your normal award either...I guess I'm not your friend...why? I never did anything to you?! Yet, you either: Forgot about me or just didn't give me any respect for what I do...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 03:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Well I was really busy, and while I was giving out the awards I think I got distracted I'll give it to you but I think I gave you the Agent Vandalism Control Team Award I'll check. --Chill57181 12:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) =( Can you PLEASE get on the shoutbox im lonely--Ced1214 14:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Vandal! This guy name Cowbutler or somehthing created a spam page!!!!--Barn Owls Rule 18:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Quick! Silent Sock Seeker! GET THE AGENT VANDALISM CONTROL TEAM! --Chill57181 18:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) No one but us are on!!!! Get on shoutbox we will chat where this guy cannot see... unless...--Barn Owls Rule 18:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Do not worry I blocked Cowbutler14. Please stop moving the page's name, because it's making me crazy. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks for blocking Cowbutt14 lolz --Chill57181 19:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I know why... The gallery isn't working because you put the wrong coding. You put this: File:___.__ File:___.__ File:___.__ '' At the end, you're supposed to put <'/'gallery>, not . --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks but I already found out lolz =D --Chill57181 19:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback Sorry, you edit user too much, even if you got 100 main, main should be over 50% and User and User Talk should be much less in comparison. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 20:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC)\ Oh so I can't edit my user page at ALL to become one? --Chill57181 20:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) You can, but not as much. Edit main more, and make sure main is over 50%. Like the CPFW says, your user page is not your primary contribution to the wiki. --'''ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 21:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmmmm....Thanks for the tips Zapwire! --Chill57181 21:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Walrus Vendetta on CPW and us all! Get here!!!--Barn Owls Rule 21:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Awwwwww. Buy these animals here! File:Puppy.jpg|Hello! My name is Strawberry and this is my brother his name is Fluffy. File:Polar Bear.jpg|Hi! My name is Snowy and I would like you to adopt me! The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] No...you can continue. But don't say you know their passwords and don't imitate the beta hat. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 18:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) OK but I never did those things. BUT, I might need the beta hat as some people will request it. But I won't use it unless I really have to. Archived again! OK I think I will archive it again this is the 30th comment! --Chill57181 21:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) How How do you buy the Penguins on this? User:Chill57181/Famous Penguin Thingys ShopOOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 22:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) You just request them but please next time don't do it on the archives. --Chill57181 22:11, 16 May 2009 (UTC) My order Can I get Gary The Gadget Guy?OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 22:16, May 16 2009 (UTC) Yes but what do you want it to say? --Chill57181 22:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) OOJH123 you are Cool! Can I make it "OOJH you are cool!" because I can't type numbers. --Chill57181 22:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ok Block Evader! He is on Shoutbox!!!! Evil Bubby00000, not to be confused with our Mr. ruthless. This is the original meanie! He hates our beloved TS!--Barn Owls Rule 22:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Your Fortune! I see a horrible future ahead for you. It starts on a day coming soon. I see a massive war between us and the Walruses! I see TS trying to fight them off, but sadly he cannot! I see a terrible problem! It evokes Crisis 4! -- Gypsy Owl HQ I get a Promotion! I am MOW or Minister of Walrus! Meaning i deal with walrus things look here: HERE!--Barn Owls Rule 00:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Private Shade here You might not know who I am, and you don't need to know. A hint: You posted a friend request on my page. All that out of the way: Can I join your Vandal Patrol Team? I'd like to be known as Private Shade. Please tell me if it's possible You sure can join! The more the merrier! We will let anyone join (Except Walrus and Ben)! --Chill57181 01:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) testing signature! Chill57181Talk to me! new signature Hi everyone! Somebody blocked Chill57181 so I am using Freezer57181 (If you want to here about Freezer57181 go to my journal and he will be in the book later. --Freezer57181 03:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Walrus cracked in your account. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 12:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) YOU MEAN WALRUS IS UBERFUZZY!?!?!?! --Freezer57181 15:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) No. Uberfuzzy hates walrus. Walrus got in your account. He did some nasty things, and then the admins banned the account because of Walrus getting it. --'''ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 15:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) HOW DO WE GET RID OF...WALRUS!?!?!?!?! How do we get rid of Walrus? I don't want all my accounts to get banned on a count of that...that...that...I'm trying not to be rude, but I think what fits well is WRETCHEDLY EVIL WALRUS STR00DEL!!!!!! (Sorry if I was a little rude) --Freezer57181 15:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) testing NEW signature!! --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! 16:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Kesak11 Kesak11 is Ben. He was vandalising around a week ago and got blocked for swearing at people. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! Oh no! I guess I have to fire him from the Agent Vandalism Control Team. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! 19:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) testing ANOTHER NEW signature! --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 21:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 14:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 18:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sup!! Of course I'll be your friend!! I'll give you the award later though... if you want it!! Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. 01:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sure I want the award! I will put you on my list. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 01:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ok!! Hope you like!! =D Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. 01:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'll put it in my awards section. (As I always say, The more awards, the better!) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 13:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin passwords hey, you know we can probably get in trouble if you post those passwords? Even if they dont work your not supposed to really post that stuff. maybe you should take it down--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 21:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Why? --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 21:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) hackers have proved rockhopper is on billybob's account so thats an admins account. still your basicly hacking someones account. thats wrong in alot of ways--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 23:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Freezer & Code Chat! We can chat here. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 21:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You for your time This is your prize! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I finished my siggy Wow look at this signature! Oooo aaaaaa --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 16:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Signatures another new one! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! File:freezer.PNG 16:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) again! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 16:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Here we go again! --[[User:Freezer57181|I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 200x]] 16:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Erm. I hope this one works. --[[User:Freezer57181|I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!!]] 16:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I ruined my own siggy. <=( I hope I didn't break it.... --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come To My Party! 16:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) New Feature There is a new feature to the MCF check it out! -Zooman98 Z's award Your bet on the MCF won! This is your award! -Zooman98 No The Frog page isn't spam. And please don't go calling everyone a spammer or vandal. It doesn't make anything better. Thank you! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 20:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Joanna7777 Look!The page I did isn't spam how alxeedo111 said.And don't please call me spammer7777! Oh. I only said that because there was a tag saying that your page Frog had a spam page tag sorry :( --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Come To My Party! 12:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) vote for me vote for me at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship#Iamred_.28Rollback.29 RE: PWN Pwning just means your just too freakin' awesome. You pwn people- show 'em who's boss and beat them at something. You definately pwn- you just haven't been my friend long enough for me to think to give you the award. You pwn vandalizers. Take the award off my page and put it on yours!!! --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 20:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wow so I PWN people with the Agent Vandalism Control Team? Wow....I never knew I could! I think I will make a slogan. It will be "The Agent Vandalism Control Team PWNS Vandalizers!". Lol. Anyways, thanks for telling me York! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 20:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Well You said on the Bennie babies wiki that you'd make me a bureaucrat...but what did you do? Broke your promise and promoted Code to a bureaucrat! I saw the log...and I was the LAST one promoted. Why did you make Code one but not me? EH? NOT FAIR. It's mean ro break a promise. Don't talk to me unless I get an apology! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Well Shark, I was sort of fiddlin' around because I just found out how to promote people. Don't worry Shark! I'll make ya a B-Crat! Infact, I have new messages there. Sorry! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 14:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Penguiniki Staff You are now a Editor. Please read the top of User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Layout for what you can and cannot do and for who is in charge of what atm.-- { }{ } 23:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I'll miss u Since apparently i will be banned. I'm gonna say sorry to everyone. I will miss u buddy <=(--DragonBeater 22:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I think It will be 1 yr. if they don't block me permanently here. <=(--DragonBeater 22:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Weird Al: Amish Paradise XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrowbOGZJwg Don't Be Alarmed! Like my new sig??--DragonBeater Talk to the Best friend of Freeza! Journal of a Dragon:The Last Cross *Now i don't like Quittiers so don't quit! 03:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Unawards I really couldn't care less. I dont even know you - yesterday was the first time I saw you and yet the first thing you said to me were things like "Stoopid" and "Brute Commander is evil". So shove those unawards where the Sun don't shine XD. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! . Touch my user page and I'll report you for vandalism. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! Nope You are allowed to put Unawards on user's pages, but 'NEVER' vandalise anyone's page (putting or on) unless they really are blocked. I'm not going to block you, since you are an awesome friend and I don't think you knew that, but if you do that again it could result in a 3 day block. Thank you! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 15:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think any admins will block you just because of an Unaward. And if they do, I'll unblock you. Because that isn't a fair block, and there is no Wiki policy that results in a block for giving Unawards. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 15:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Drago Is here http://xat.com/York_And_Friends Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' Party! You're invited to my party! *When: June 27th, 2009, 9:00 PST *Where: Ice Palace *What To Bring: WEAR SOMETHING CRAZY File:Yorkpartyinvintation.png|YORKAY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER PARTAY --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 13:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yorkonia I just asked Dragon for my land back and guess what he did? He blew up York City. Then, he says I lose the game. All I wanted was my land back. --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 23:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yorkonia (2) IF YOU GIVE IT TO HER BACK I BLOW UP FREEZONIA AND U LOSE THE GAME 2! SORRY I HAVE TO BE HARD ON YOU BUDDY!--DGKG-Dragonian King ;) I wanna talk about me 23:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Script Husband: Can you pass the salt? Wife keeps dancing with son #1 Husband: Honey, can you please pass the salt? Wife ignores and keeps dancing with son #1 Son #2: Mommy, can I go out with my friends? wife ignores and keeps dancing with Son #1 Husband: HONEY wife keeps dancing with Son #1 Wife: Yea? Husband: Can you pass the salt? Wife: No Wife keeps dancing with Son #1 Husband: Please? Wife: No Wife leaves house with Son #1 Husband: I am going to McDonald's to eat dinner --I'M THE CODESTER! TALK 2 THE CODESTER! OR IGNORE ME! 16:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox linking pictures first, you go to a picture's page. then edit it. remove all of the content from the page. then replace it with this: (note this is an example) #REDIRECT User:Freezer57181 just change what is in the symbols. make it the page name you want. this example would lead you to your user page. i hope that helped. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 20:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The Wikonian Game: Freezer Version Membership More Sea points for completing mission 1! umm no offense buy you kinda stole my idea... u used the same pictures and stuff, and you used the point idea. can u plz give a bit of credit?--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ill be glad to buy stuff! : ) how do u get points? as soon as i get some, i will be shopping! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Which Templates? ???--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates dont use thoes, because i will make you your own that say your shop's name on it. (if you use mine, it will say welcome to the seahorse shop) : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 00:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I would like the member badge level 2, the one that says "I, Takeshidude, will not quit unless I really have to.", the one that says I am a puffle lover, and the one that says that sensei is jealous. Thanks, The one and only guitar hero, Takeshidude. P.S. I haven't figured out the signature thing. Sign up please You cannot request templates at the Template Factory until you sign up. Sign up here and then I'll make your request. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wait... that Template already exists! = --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Um i am new here is there anything we can talk on and can you help me with my userpage?--Bixby123 22:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Is there something to chat on? Also what are templates?--Bixby123 22:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Swear? Gay is not a swear, it means someone who prefers to marry men over women. That's it. However, Mimo is not gay, since we don't know. Gay originally meant happy too. It's also only his first offence. You appearantly have homophobia. I am not gay, just athiest. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 18:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Stop! Cease your pointless vandalism of the numerous jails! DragonBeater has been put in them for good reason, and I think that you're probably the only one who still likes him. - Sig Freezer57181Talk to meh i'm a chatterbox! Yur sig!--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 00:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Haha! Wow, u were fooled by the joke i added to u at ur userpage! btw, beside it has a code, plz don't erase it, it is to prevent ppl copy the bar.--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) MR. Shop! Thanks for being part of my shop! If you wanna add this to your userpage, just copy this: .--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Reminder Please remember to make edits more encyclopedia like. Remember not to say things like this: kind of, kinda, like. I reverted the edit because it sounded more personal. This time I fixed it. Thanks --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | [[user_talk:seahorseruler|Talk]] ( ) 00:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry freezer but, i will not be on the blog (clubpenguincpsquad.wordpress...) because im very occupied! sorry! =(--Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.. Lol! ok i will but dont edit the other ones! Plz! (I will send you the password through email!) --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! YouTube & Wikis Okay, when editing do you see that green button with the video sign? Click that. Now go to your YouTube video, and see the URL (website address) at the top? Copy that, go back to the CPW, and Paste the URL into the box shown on the screen. Click "OK", and it will ask a few questions, and TA-DA! There it is on the page you're editing. Hope this helps! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 11:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Pictures Phew, that was a lot. Hope it works! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 13:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Video Gallery Just put.... Example: Video:Biosgsr Video:jsffhwlid Video:gfdtes5eye Hope this helps. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 13:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Talk page on Mwa Mwa Penguins You did say that most people just go to the Pet Shop for bay bees, and that's true. But some people up the ante and go all the way with "Tum Tum" bay bees. That's what I meant by "virtual childbirth". American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 12:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Because Box Creator's time span lasted longer than Box Maker's and Box Maker was an april fools joke by METAL Box Creator was an april fools joke by CP to shark!--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 15:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Ya that would be cool but i doubt it because April Fools party was a long time ago (next year maybe)--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 11:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Freezer57181! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ninja-invite User:Chill57181 You have been invited to Patchy99 Ninja Master B-Day party, RSVP by june 19, my real birthday"the party is on the 21st.[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'--Patchy99 Ninja Master]]>[[User talk:Patchy99 ninja master|You cant see this!!]] You can sign up at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Patchy99_ninja_master/Ninja_master_b-day_party!! Yay party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Please Stop... Cg2916 has reported vandalism on his page by you. Please stop vandalising his page. Thanks! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 01:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Here Here ya go, Chill. You've earned this. Enjoy! Dont Don't get sucked into Evac's maybe lie, he didnt even mention other stuff but the slogan of CP, i guess he'll respond to you i cant give it to you it's only for workers. DONT GET SUCKED INTO IT!!!!!--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 23:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Haaii! red text Haiii! I was wondering how you can block people/ penguins like; walruss, russian one, sanity penguin. Is there a button on their page or something? I would really want to block them or something like that because one of them hacked me and wasted all my coins. I had a million, no joke, and one of them hacked into it and now i only have 15,000 :( Please help! Oh, and also you might want to delete that message that says: "I Hate You!" Because it is really mean... Chubbyllama4 Please Please let me keep the pet shop, I love it, and its part of my shop now. RE: Yep, it's awesome! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 13:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) MCF Playoffs The Monster Playoffs are coming next week, and I will like it if you can come to it. There will be new awards and new monsters. SPEARD THE WORD! *Zooman98 Sure! Sure! Bunny Ears Rule in Spanish is: "Las orejas de conejo mandan" as said on english. It can be better if you say: "Las orejas de conejo son las mejores" See ya! =) --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) What the heck??!!!!! Why did you remove my message on the talk page of TS? dont abuse ur rollback power it wasnt even vandalizm. unknown4 01:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Please do not remove other users messages. Thank You --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *PS: as long as there are no walrus topics, cursing, or vandalism reports, its ok --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) umm You do know nasty freezer is wompus right?[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 11:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Why what did he do? [[User:Iamred1|IamredRules]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) MCF Your bet won! Join us for Da Playoffs! *~Zooman98 July 5 11:11PM (PST) Do you... Not get what Project: Visitor is about? We're not ABOLISHING FUN! We're MOVING it to a LESS OBVIOUS place! And besides, what do you think a wiki is for? Editing, and just focusing on editing would be...just like every other wiki. -Metalmanager Unblock Could somebody please unblock me? I was just telling a user to stop trying to ruin the wiki. Please unblock me....sniff... =( --[[User:Chill57181|'''Chill57181]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 19:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) He was trying to help. Ingrateful. You also spammed him to death. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) OK, OK. I promise I won't spam him anymore. Now will someone '''PLEASE' unblock me? =( --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 19:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) POOTEY I HATE WOMPUS! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Please unblock me! I promise I will never spam Joeyaa again. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 19:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm You got what you deserve Mr Rude. - Wompus- Could U PLEASE forgive ppl a little more? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with Russian One. You never forgive people and AT LEAST CHANGE THE BLOCK SO I AM BLOCKED UNTIL TOMORROW...See? I'm a good sport...I guess. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) How long were you blocked for? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh a week --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Gonna Be Unblocked I contacted Alxeedo on the Vandalism Wiki http://www.vandalism.wikia.com/wiki/Vandalism_Wiki, and told him to unblock me. HEHEHEH ROFL --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) thats good. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I know Russian One but it doesn't look like he's online right now =( --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not forgiving you after you said earlier "Wompus, I hate you because you hate Ben". Also, remember when I came here as Brute Commander and you ganged up on me with DragonBeater to harrass me constantly? Alxeedo cannot unblock you, because you were blocked for a good reason. - He's online he's coming =D --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) yah Chills gonna be unblocked! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I wonder if I can be friends with Wompus again...--[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Well on my talk page he says he hates Ben as we all know but he only dislikes you so maybe. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for trusting me TS I promise I will not spam anymore --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cry I want another chance! Please give me one I won't spam no more --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) How long are u blocked for? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Blocked for 1 week =( --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Unblock Ben when Wompus leaves >=) --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ya. Wait- Ben's blocked????!!!!!! WHY!? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wompus still thinks he's evil so he blocked him for infinite (He's got Sysop powers. AFTER THEY DISABLED THE ADMIN REQUESTS!). --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) 30 minutes, then you're unblocked Chill. Don't spam Joeyaa's blog again though. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Looks like you'll be unblocked in a half hour. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Alxeedo I knew I could count on you --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT! ALXEEDO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ENTIRE CREDET! It was MY idea to shorten your block! And FYI, I repromoted Wompus because I was tricked to DEMOTE HIM! --[[User:Sharkbate|'WEBMASTER' $'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA WEBBY BOI! 20:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) SOON IM ALMOST UNBLOCKED --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Shark it was your idea? Thank you Shark! =D --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, sorry about yelling...Thank Alz for actually shortening the block though. --[[User:Sharkbate|'WEBMASTER' $'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA WEBBY BOI! 20:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'll give you each half the credit --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 20:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Shark, I forgot to give you credit. Chill, it was Shark's idea, so I'm not the one who decided that. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 20:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Uh oh! I'm still blocked! Can someone unblock me? I was supposed to be unblocked in 30 minutes, and now it's the next day. HELP! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 13:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Uh oh, tell me your block ID! It will say "Your block ID is # then a number, some where on your page! Then I'll unblock it! --[[User:Sharkbate|'WEBMASTER' $'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA WEBBY BOI! 13:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yes Sure! But, I don't know much about Veggie Tales so you might have to help me with what to put in userboxes and what you want the logo to look like. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Please apoligize to Walkin Tacko Dude, say sorry to Tacko. --Iceanator189 15:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Flash game I use Adobe Flash CS4 Professional. You can find it at http://adobe.com/products/flash. --Staffan15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 17:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for saying sorry! Also, I'm Mudkip11223! I am rather secret on this wiki. I'm just a spare account for Ice. --Mudkip11223 18:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ur lucky- your a EPF. I SHOULD be! I bought the game... Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 19:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! For the Award & EPF help. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Uh Oh I've been blocked for having the same IP as Pool Water! Unblock me! Help! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) How do you know it's Pool Water? Hope u get unblocked. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Because it says so when I try to edit. Thanks Russian One! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) HURRY! UNBLOCK ME! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Well I would say Staffan's on but he unblocked Pool Water but you should still let him know. I mean- incase Pool Water did it again. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Playoffs Congrats, you just won the 1/4 award for the Monster Playoffs! *Zooman98! July 13 2:24pm (PST) hmm yes, because i'm sure you are pool water. How else could you have the exact same IP? --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Chill isn't Pool Water! Maybe Pool Water used a proxy! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. I don't even know him. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Pool Water He used a proxy! Please unblock me. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I trust you. I can tell you wouldn't vandalize. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) There is a '''very' low chance he is using a proxy. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) True, but he could have hacked. I just couldn't see- Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Chill, are you saying the TRUTH please tell the vandalising is over and we reverted it '''please tell the truth i wont block you and i will defend you if you really did it :)--Ced1214 21:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) PROOF CHILL'S INNOCENT! POOL WATER ADMITS IT! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pool_Water91 Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ced it's the truth he proxied I could never vandalise --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) By the way put Pool Water on the wall of shame. He deserves it. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) he is not that bad of a vandal to go on the wall of shame --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) why did you get blocked the other day?--Ced1214 21:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Well OK but if he keeps that up and starts doing non-stop sockpuppeting block him for 1 month and put him on Wall Of Shame and unblock ME! Be sure to disable Auto-Block too he's definetly a hacker. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Please unblock me hurry! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) IM STILL BLOCKED HELP ME NOW! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Check 2 see if any admins r on. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I can't I can't talk on shout box or user talk can u? --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) i think. but then how are u talking right now? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) There's a block feature that allows people to edit they're talk page when they are block Oh. I'm going2 see if any admins r on. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 22:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) SEA PLEASE UNBLOCK ME! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 23:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) HELP PLEASE UNBLOCK ME NOW! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 14:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Whats the block id?--Ced1214 14:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Block ID is 8578. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 21:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) EPF Repsonse 4fom CP!!! I didn't see any admins on. But CP responded about the EPF thing! Hello, Thank you for your email. If you are unable to find the code to unlock items online, all you need to do is upload coins from your Nintendo DS to your online penguin account. This will give you the Spy phone if you don’t already have it, as well as the EPF Certificate which gives you access to the Elite Penguin Force Command Room! If you don’t know how to use your WiFi, there are 2 places you can find instructions on how to do this. - First, there is a Nintendo insert that describes in detail how to use WiFi for your Nintendo DS. - Second, there is an outline inside your Elite Penguin Force Instruction Booklet that tells you all about it, and everything else you can do with a WiFi connection! Once you have successfully uploaded coins, we would appreciate it if you could reply back with the name and location of the store where you bought your game. We will then add the 1500 coins to your account for joining the Elite Penguin Force. If you are unable to use your WiFi connection, please have a parent reply to this email and we would be happy to assist them further. Have a great day, Kathleen S Club Penguin Support Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 22:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hi hi did u get unblocked yet? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yah! Congratsts! Oh, and- Please take my award! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yah! Congratsts! Oh, and- Please take my award! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) sorry my cmoputer frooze i didnt mean to spam Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Cool! Though it Ballet Co 21 - not 12. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 22:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 22:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Applicant Form 'NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive.' Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? '''IMPORTANT': If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - Hi Hi I Just Wanted To Do You Some Questions: *Did You Know That In Some Times Sure25 Cant Use The Shout Box? Well It Was Just 1 Plz Responde Me. --Merbat Talk to me! 21:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok But Can You Explain Me More. Thx! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Me Too The Same As Spider --Merbat Talk to me! 22:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Pandanda Wiki link What's the link to your Pandanda Wiki? [[User:Spider880|''''~Spider880]]† 22:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) CP Movie The CP Movie seems rather corny. It might be kiddy. --Mudkip11223 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Invitation I took a pic of you! *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 14:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC)